noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
M-21
M-21 is a modified human. He was unwillingly experimented upon by Dr. Crombel and the Union, leaving him with no memories of his previous life. He was originally thought to be a failed experiment until his latent powers were awakened by Rai. He currently serves as a security officer at Ye Ran High School and is a member of the group known as RK-5. Appearance﻿ M-21 is a tall, slender, handsome (as shown when he was the center of attention of high school girls when he began working as a guard) man with grey hair that almost reaches his shoulder and almost always covers one eye. He has piercing grey eyes and a scar along the right side of his mouth. He is regularly seen dressed in a formal black suit, a white shirt, and black tie. He wears black shoes to match and at times, a white arm band above his elbow. Personality Early in the series, M-21 was shown to be a cold-hearted, clever, rebellious experiment that often looked for trouble to ease his boredom. As the series progressed, M-21 started to become compassionate towards the very humans that he had wanted to kill for amusement. He is revealed to be a very loyal man to his comrades. He was very close with M-24 and they both shared a dream of finding their comrades' names. He has shown that he really loves the children as well, risking his life to protect them. Though he doesn't show it, he is a kind man who cares for his comrades. M-21's goal is to find out who he truly is as well as the identities of his fallen fellow experimentees. M-21 excels in provoking others to argue or fight. He practices it on a regular basis with Regis. This ability of him is put into use during his fight with Rael. He also excels in spewing diatribes and harsh words born of his directness and straight forward disposition. M-21 is generally quiet and reserved and doesn't show much emotion. But when he loses his composure, he literally 'loses it'. His nasty temper is the sort that gives rise to serious frictions no matter what consequences await. Background M-21 is one of the one hundred humans who were experimented on by the Union under Dr. Crombel. Considered to be a failed experiment, he is the last surviving early experiment in the M-Series. He slowly gained the power of minor transformation as a side-effect of the experiments done on him. Currently, he works as a security guard along with Tao and Takeo at Ye Ran High School and resides at Frankenstein's house. He is also 'Number Four' of the RK-5. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Earlier in the story, he was shown to have little power compared to the other modified-human employees of the Union, despite manifestations of abilities beyond what was expected of him. This changed after his latent powers were awakened by Rai and he is shown to possess considerable potential, which he temporarily manifests in a very powerful transformation. This is later revealed to be due to his heart actually being that of a werewolf. Though temporary, that single transformation has increased his basic abilities to levels far beyond what they used to be. He is currently working on how to voluntarily access this form at any given time but has so far only succeeded in partial transformations of his arms for limited periods of time. So far, his overall abilities have become powerful enough to briefly fight on equal terms with Rael Kertia, albeit with strategic and ranged firearm support from Tao and Takeo respectively and to hold his own against a Cerberus member. He was later able to stand his own against a werewolf for a short time, opponents even Frankenstein and the Clan Leaders finds troublesome. It is also noted that M-21 has good movement, due to his training (most notably with Karias and Frankenstein) and his experience of combat. Werewolf Modification M-21's heart is actually that of a werewolf, which was implanted into him during the M-Series experiments. This is the source of his transformation abilities. Rai has mentioned that the origin of his power should not be taken lightly. *'High Speed Regeneration: '''M-21 has displayed incredible levels of regeneration on several occasions. He is shown to heal quickly after being injured by a noble, which is unusual due to the fact that their attacks are imbued with their power, thus blocking or slowing down regeneration. He is able to survive injuries that would normally be fatal, even to a modified human. *'Enhanced Strength:' Though M-21 is more of a speed based fighter, he has exceptional strength as well. He was able to block Na Yonsu's enhanced punch easily with one hand. Later in his battle with Cerberus, he destroyed a building with a single powerful attack. His strength grows after, to the point where even werewolf like Grui recognize it as on par with them. *'Enhanced Speed:' His speed started out very unimpressive except for one sole instance when he was awakened. But he has made a huge improvement since then. As of Chapter 183 he's able to almost match Rael in speed, with assistance from Tao and Takeo. More recently, his speed enabled him to temporarily keep up with a Cerberus agent without Takeo and Tao's assistance. Transformation Having the werewolf heart and modifications on him, M-21 can transform into a werewolf. However, he could not transform completely at first. He started with the ability to change his nails to claws when he worked in the Union. This ability gradually improved after being awakened by Rai and he was able to transform his lower arms. Gradually he could transform his entire arms along with a part of his chest area. When his comrades - Tao and Takeo face mortal peril to save him from Kentas' attack, he partially attains his full transformation releasing aura and a howl. However, he tends to lose consciousness after transformation attacking friends and foes alike. After training with Karias, M-21 has learned to retain his consciousness after a proper transformation. It is now to the point where even true werewolves do not see the difference between themselves, stating that M-21 is nearly as powerful as them Telepathy *'Mind Control Resistance:''' According to M-21, he used to practice to resist Mind Control with his deceased comrade, M-24. This is further enhanced after he's partially awakened, allowing him to resist Regis' Mind Control and on a later but less impressive occasion, against the Mind Control of a Central Order investigator. Battles *Frankenstein vs M-21 *M-21 vs Mary *M-21 vs Infected *M-21 vs Shark *Tao & Takeo & M-21 vs Rael Kertia *Raizel Knights vs Central Order *M-21 vs Na Yonsu *M-21 vs Mark *Regis K. Landegre & M-21 vs Rodin & Ked *M-21 & Tao & Takeo vs Kentas *Tao & Takeo & M-21 vs Gaitan Navigation Category:Modified Human Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Werewolves Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Ye Ran Special Security